


Chocolate

by fitzpleasure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, But only implied, Crack, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kidnapping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as there is a lot of chocolate involved, but only a minor character so it's find, cos i can not write smut to save my life, i dont know what im doing, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzpleasure/pseuds/fitzpleasure
Summary: All Louis wanted to do was stay in bed and eat pancakes that do not have chocolate in it with Harry. But of course, Liam just had to come up with an elaborate rescue mission that just so happened to involve him. Oh, and of course everyone is obsessed with chocolate. Louis hates chocolate.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Ok full disclosure!! I found this in my old hard drive and I thought I'd post it. I wrote it in 2013 hence the Liam/Danielle pairing (on that note, I hope Danielle is doing well and thriving wherever she is now. miss that girl xx). Also there's Andy Samuels. Remember him? Lol. I completely forgot the whole thing so it took me a few reads to realize that I based this on The 1975's song Chocolate. I forgot how the story was meant to go so this would be interesting to figure out lol. Unbeta-d, sorry.

The wafting smell of chocolate and smoke wake Louis up. Although to be quiet honest, the blaring alarm and the blinding sunrays that are coming in through the curtain-less windows are the main causes of Louis’ miserably awaken state. He grumpily makes a mental note to ask Harry to put up the curtains later and to destroy the alarm clock. ASAP.

Meanwhile, though, he is only capable of cursing out loud.

“What the fuck!” Louis groans aloud, more of a statement then a question. “Harry!”

He hears the sound of shuffling coming from the kitchen, clanking of pots and pans, then heavy footsteps approaching the bedroom before he sees Harry standing in front of the bedroom’s opened door, curls wildly strewn around his head, wearing only his power ranger briefs and his pink ‘I Heart My Boyfriend’ apron on top.

Louis has this theory that if anyone else has the exact same traits and mindset that Harry possesses, besides Harry himself, he would definitely despise that person with every particle of his being because Harry’s behaviours are ridiculous and annoy Louis and occasionally give him headaches, and, theoretically, they should never work but they do (sort of) and the only explanation Louis can come up with regarding to this unusual phenomenon is because Harry is Harry. And Louis is kind of Louis. And this make them sort of work. He wishes he could come up with a better excuse but that’s about it, really.

Harry is still standing beside the doorframe as Louis mind drives elsewhere, patiently staring at him with glassy wide eyes. “Yes, babe?”

“What time is it?” Louis asks as he slumps further into the bed.

“Lou…”

“What?!”

“You’re hugging the alarm clock, sweet tums,” Harry states simply as he points at the alarm clock that Louis is clutching tightly in front of his chest.

“Yes, because it can’t stop bloody ringing when all I bloody wanted is a goddamn beauty sleep.”

“You don’t need sleep then, because you’re already beautiful enough to me,” Harry says cheerily. And _this_ , this is what Louis was talking about. Because how can someone say something like that and get away with it? If it was anyone else Louis would probably pack up his things and leave straight away. Harry continues anyway,“We promised Liam we’d come to his house for brunch this morning, remember?”

“Fuck Liam”

“Now where would you be then, if that happened?” Harry chuckles at his own words and it’s so annoying Louis wants to slap the grin off his face. He can’t wrap his head around the idea that anyone with a right mind can be so happy at-he glances at the clock that he’s cradling-9 fucking am in the morning.

So he groans again. That’s what he does when he’s annoyed. And when he’s sleepy. He groans. He also groans when he’s horny.

“Resume my sleep, obviously,” Louis answers humorlessly before he groans again and buries his head into the pillow. He doesn’t remember ever making plans with Liam today. He can’t remember anything before 11 in the morning, really. Especially not when his head is pounding a little bit. And when his bumhole hurts.

“My bumhole hurts,” Louis announces into the soft cushion.

He hears Harry’s footsteps as he makes his way towards the bed before he feels the bed beside him sinks under the additional weight.

“Can’t apologize for that, babe,” Harry coos huskily as he leans into Louis’ ear and places a kiss on his earlobe. Louis is not really sure how he should feel about that but his dick seems to know better. “Do you want me to make it all better?”

Without looking up Louis’ lifts his arm and slips his hand under Harry’s absurd apron, tracing his hard rock abs with his finger tips, groaning in approval, “You tell me.”

He lifts his head up to see Harry displaying his pearly whites as he grins widely. He puts his ridiculously large hand on Louis’ hips, slowly turning him over. Harry’s smile is brighter than the sun outside that Louis has to put a hand above his eyes to shield his poor orbs.

“I made chocolate chip pancakes,” Harry says nonchalantly as he peppers down kisses on Louis’ neck, slowly making his way South.

“I don’t fucking care,” Louis mumbles, half groaning.

“Mm-hm,” Harry’s response was incoherent to Louis when the smaller guy feels the peccable pink lips nip his chest.

“Blow me?” Louis asks.

Harry tuts like he was Louis’ goddamn mother. “Ask nicely,” he looks up to meet Louis’ eyes, green eyes filled with lust and fondness altogether and Louis isn’t sure why but he just wants to poke him in the eyeballs.

“ _Please_ blow me, you little shit,” Louis simply retorts.

“Anything for you, Lou-lou.”

*******

A blowjob later and a well-deserved handjob courtesy of Louis that Harry received in return, Louis feels remotely better and slightly less annoyed at the fact that it’s still too early in the morning on a Saturday for him to be awake.

Also, he can feel his brain grinding back to work again, reminding him that he did promise Liam a Saturday brunch this week. Although he’s pretty sure it was an alcohol-induced promise because there’s no way in hell or earth he would agree on a fucking Saturday brunch if he were sober.

So there he is, trotting alongside a grinning Harry Styles as they make their way towards Liam’s apartment, a couple blocks away from their own, Harry smiling at everything on the street, oblivious to everything that is less cheerful than the fiery yellow flowers lining the sides of the sidewalk, and the children that are playing hopscotch across them.

“What’s up your arse this morning?” Louis wonders aloud.

“It’s a beautiful day, innit?” Harry gives him an overly wide smile.

The shorter boy just scoffs and rolls his eyes, “No.”

“Love you, Lou.”

Louis grumbles a meaningless respond as they trot onwards.

*******

Eleanor opens the door when Louis and Harry arrive at the apartment, impeccable hair in braids and sleek fashion and all that.

“Y’alright, love?” Louis greets her.

“Liam..” She casts the both of them a look of worry before she stops mid-sentence when her eyes fall on the plastic container that Harry’s holding. “Is there any food in there?”

Harry stares at the container and looks back at the girl. “Chocolate chip pancakes,” he grins.

“With chocolate sauce?”

“Only the best.”

Eleanor smiles so wide she looks like a child on Christmas morning.

“Come in then,” She opens the door further and steps aside, letting the two boys in.

“What’s going on with Liam?” Louis asks as the three of them make their way across the hallway. He can hear the muffled sound of the TV from the living room. And as they reach the end of the hallway he can smell the deep smoky fragrant of Zayn’s fucking fancy cigarettes.

“It’s about Danielle,” Eleanor states, her trimmed eyebrows furrow in concern.

By then they have entered the living room and Louis can see Zayn is cuddling a distress-looking Liam on the couch – the latter scarily resembling a puppy that has just been kicked in the guts. On the other corner of the room, Niall’s bum is poking out of the kitchen door as he tries to dissect the content of Liam’s fridge. The blonde looks up when the three of them enter the living room.

“Oi mates!” He sound almost as disgustingly cheerful as Harry and Louis almost wants to punch him because he still can’t understand how they can be happy at this time of the day.

“Please tell me there’s something edible in there, Haz,” Niall gestures at the Tupperware box.

“There’s chocolate chips pancakes in there,” Eleanor answers instead, beaming.

Niall beams even brighter at the information. He asks, “With-“

“Chocolate sauce. Yes, Niall,” Louis cuts him off before he could continue. Meanwhile, Niall looks at him like he just won the lottery.

“Shall we dig into it then, eh?” Eleanor nods at this and she and Niall dash off directly into the kitchen after Harry hands them the box.

“What’s up with you?” Louis turns and asks Liam as he approaches the cuddling couple on the sofa. Liam gives him a half-sob half-hiccup as a response but Zayn takes a long, sort of sexy, drag of his cig first before he turns to Louis, a bored smile plastered on his face, “It’s Danielle.”

“What about her?”

“ANNIEE!!” Liam is the one who responds this time, his wailing piercing Louis delicate eardrums that he has to bring up his equally delicate hands to cover his ears.

“Annie?” Harry asked, completely unperturbed but comically confused.

Zayn sucks at the stick again, and Louis internally curses at how evenly cut Zayn’s cheekbones are. In his defense, no one can’t be distracted by Zayn’s facial structure.

“Andy,” the pretty boy answers.

“Who’s Andy?” Harry asks.

“ANNIEEEE!!!” Liam screams out again.

“I have no idea either, mate,” Zayn says calmly.

“Then why is Liam crying over him?” asks Louis.

“He seemed to have kidnap Danielle. I’m not really sure,” Zayn muses. “Liam is not really capable of telling me much as you can see,” He looks at Harry and gives him a smile. Harry returns the smile with an even bigger one. Louis is not really sure why he’s the only unsmiley one today.

Then he hears Liam sobs.

Okay maybe he’s not the only one.

And then he remembers that Zayn mentioned something about kidnapping and he wonders why it takes him (and Harry) so long to react to that word.

“Kidnapped her?” Louis is surprised.

Zayn breaks his eye contact with Harry to look at Louis. “Yes.”

“Care to elaborate further, Zaynie?”

Zayn opens his mouth; about to come up with an answer, when Liam lets out a loud choke before his head that is resting on Zayn’s thigh goes limp then the sound of his sobs disappeared.

The three of them stares at the velvet-smooth back of Liam’s head.

“I think Liam just fainted,” Zayn states.

“Liam just fainted,” Louis announces to the pair that are munching on Harry’s pancakes, chocolate sauce dripping down their chins.

None of them reacts to Louis’ words.

He tries again, “Liam just passed out on Zayn’s lap.

Still no reaction. Eleanor happily cuts her pancakes into small pieces before taking a bite while Niall practically shoves his entire plate to his face, moaning everytime he swallows.

“Is it that fucking good or are you just ignoring me?” Louis snaps, jutting his hips to one side as he crosses his arms, showing his well-defined (cough) biceps to look more intimidating.

This time Eleanor looks up from her plate with a huge smile spreading on her lips. “It’s really really good, Lou,” she beams. “You should definitely try it.”

“I hate chocolate,” he huffs.

This time Niall’s head turns around so fast Louis thought it’s going to snap. “You did not just put ‘hate’ and ‘chocolate’ in the same sentence,” he says, mouth still full with half-chewed cooked batter.

Louis couldn’t care less to be honest. So he says, “Liam just fainted.”

“Is he alright?” This time Eleanor hears him right as she looks at him with concern.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think he’ll wake up if we give him the pancakes?” Niall asks, looking like he just came up with the greatest idea ever. “Unlike Tommo here, Liam loves chocolate.”

Louis contemplates on the idea, trying to come up with a better one. He can’t.

“Might as well try now, don’t we?”

Harry heats up the chocolate sauce in the microwave until there’s smoke wafting out of it before they put it under Liam’s nose so that he could inhale it.

To everyone’s surprise (except Niall), the boy’s nose twitches as soon as the smell hits his nose, before he slowly opens his eyes and looks around.

“Did I pass out?” He asks, rubbing his temples. 

The five of them nods simultaneously in response.

Then Liam sees the plate on Harry’s hand, “Are those chocolate pancakes with-“

“bloody chocolate sauce,” Louis grits his teeth.

“Can I have some?” Liam’s eyes slightly sparkles at the sight. But before Harry can happily hand it to him, Louis is fast enough to snatch it out of his hand and into his arms.

“Only if you tell us what’s going on,” he says sternly as he looks at Liam dead-on in the eyes.

Liam is taken aback at first as his eyes slightly widen, but then a small smile forms on his lips as he starts to talk, “I have a plan.”

*******

There’s a big black van parked in front of Liam’s apartment building and Perrie is standing beside it looking more inanimate than ever in a...

“Is that a petticoat?” Louis can’t help but to ask aloud, gesturing at the black material circling her waist.

“Ya guess right, love,” Perrie chuckles while waving at the rest of the people following behind Louis, who is now staring at her with a gaping mouth.

“Are we going into that thing, Li?” Louis turns back to Liam who is waving back at Perrie. He glances around to see the rest of his friends are unfazed by the sight of a girl with purple hair and a black petticoat standing beside a van that looks like it might belong to a high-end pedophile. Louis doesn’t understand people.

“Yes, Lou,” Liam simply answers before he starts ushering everyone into the vehicle.

Louis should’ve asked Liam what exactly is his plan but as soon as Liam said he had a plan he jumped out of his seat and started making calls and the next thing Louis knows he was being dragged by Harry and the rest of the gang to meet Perrie downstairs.

The van was smaller inside than it looks like on the outside and Louis ends up being sandwiched by Harry and Eleanor in the middle row (and he would deny this if asked, but Louis is the one who claimed most of the seat space. It’s not his fault he has watermelons for butts) while Perrie drives and Liam claims shotgun. Zayn and Niall lounges calmly in the backseat as Zayn occasionally pats Harry’s head and runs his hair through his curls which Harry positively responds to as he purrs contently to Zayn’s hand. Louis turns back and sends the boy deathly glares before throwing a protective arm around Harry.

“And where are we going, Li?” At this point Louis is sure he’s the only person who is actually concerned about finding out what they are going to do since Liam is being a secretive bitch about it. 

On the front seat, Liam remains silent as he pulls out a square thing out of his pocket that suspiciously looks like a CD coverslip. And it is, as a second later he pulls a disc out of it and slides it into the van’s CD player. The James Bond tune starts to play out of the car’s speakers.

“You’ve got to be fucking joking, mate,” Louis whispers seethingly.

Liam doesn’t hear it or pretend he doesn’t as he turns to face the five people behind him, “Alright, lads,” he says. From beside him, Perrie clears her throat. “And ladies. Welcome to The Spaceship.”

“The spaceship?” interjects Louis, his face scrunches up in confusion and slight disgust.

“Yes, Louis. It’s the name of this van, obviously,” Liam rolls his eyes before he turns back to the rest and continues, “I, Liam Payne, am glad that you are willing to partake in this mission today to save our lovely yet sadly missing friend, Danielle Peazer.”

“What mission?”

“The one that you’re in right now, Louis.”

Louis blanches. “Since when did I say I agree to join this?”

Liam blinks at Louis with his big brown puppy dog-eyes. And Louis is sure that he can actually hears the sizzle of his own heart melting at how cute those brown eyes are. Damn Liam. “Alright, Jesus.”

The brown eyes lit up at this, then he launches on his speech again, “the mission is divided into 5 main parts. And we would go in separate groups for some parts so co-operation is highly needed. Our mission is to locate Danielle and save her from the #1 enemy, Andy Samuels. But we’ll get to that later.” He pauses for dramatic effect. The James Bond tune is rising to a crescendo in the background. “For now, we shall commence with part 1 of the mission.”

“I’m so excited,” Eleanor giggles into Louis’ ear.

“Wish I could say the same, love,” Louis replies earnestly.

“Part 1,” Liam says with the authoritative voice he’s been using for the last 5 minutes. “Costumes.”

*******

“Harry… Harry,” Louis whispers loudly at the tall boy in front of him who is walking slightly faster despite his slow troll-like steps. Damn those long legs. “Harry!”

Harry turns and beams when he sees Louis, “Yes, babe?”

“We need to get out of here.”

“Why?”

“I don’t feel good about this. We need to leave.”

“But you said alright to Liam a while ago,” Harry looks confused.

Louis rolls his eyes at his face. “I changed my mind.”

“You tell him, then.”

“I can’t,” Louis whispers exasperatedly. “Those puppy dog eyes kill me every time. You go tell him.”

“Why should I?”

“Because you’re my boyfriend, Hazza.” Harry’s face literally lits up at his word, if that’s even possible.

“I _am_ your boyfriend,” He beams.

“That you are, Hazza,” Louis pats his curls. “So can you help me?”

Harry nods. “I’ll try.”

“Good lad, good lad,” Louis pats his head some more before Harry gives him a peck on the lips and turns around to walk towards Liam and the rest who are already ahead of them.

Louis would deny this if asked, but he may be blushing.

*******

The rest of them go in to a dingy costume shop at an intersection of the road while Louis walks slowly behind them to remain unsuspicious and stays out near the van when all of them are inside.

Less than five minutes later Harry walks out with a lazy grin on his face.

“Let’s go,” he says. And Louis has never love him more than this.

So he grins back and pulls his hand as they walk away from the van and the costume shop.

“What exactly did you say to Liam?” Louis asks as they pass a gelateria.

“That we’re going to buy chocolate cakes at that corner shop,” Harry points at the Grimshaw Bakery sign at the other end of the street.

“That was a pretty good reason,” Louis shrugs as they walk hand in hand, each step taking them further away from the black van.

Once they are in front of the bakery, Harry actually comes to a halt and turns toward the entrance door.

“Harry what are you doing?” Louis exclaims, his head turning back to the costume shop behind them to make sure that they haven’t come out yet.

“I want chocolate cakes,” Harry simply states, climbing the few steps toward the entrance.

“Jesus, you just had chocolate pancakes this morning!” Louis cries in desperation. “I’ll buy you chocolate cake later, alright? Right now we need to get away from here as fast as we ca-“

“Louis!”

Louis actually lets out a really loud embarrassingly girlish yelp when he hears his name being called from behind him and instantly whirls around.

“Fucking hell- Liam!” He yelps at the sight of the boy who is now standing only three metres away from them wearing a questionable set of black suit. “How the fuck did you get there?”

Liam looks at Louis like he just asked him an incredibly absurd question. “By walking?” he replies dumbly. “Did you get your chocolate cake?”

“Christ,” Louis cries under his breath as he buries his face into the palms of his hand. He’s fucked.

Then he groans aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me ideas on what exactly Liam's 5-step plan is lol xx


End file.
